Magmortar (Pokémon)
|} Magmortar (Japanese: ブーバーン Booburn) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when holding a Magmarizer. It is the final form of . Biology Magmortar is a large, vaguely humanoid, red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It has pink lips on its dark face. It has yellow, tubular arms with three small claws on each "hand". Its legs are small in proportion to its body with pink thighs, red feet, and black shackles around the ankles. It has one large flame on its head, as well as large flames on its shoulders and tail. Additionally, it has four pink spikes on its back. When Magmortar prepares to shoot fire from its hands, the claws are capable of disappearing into its skin, forming something similar to a cannon. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 °F (2,000 °C) burning foes to a crisp, though avoids this method when hunting prey. When firing, its body can turn into a whitish hue from the intense heat. Its arm starts melting when it fires a whole barrage. It lives in volcanic craters, with a single pair of male and female Magmortar occupying one. In the anime Major appearances Paul's Magmortar Magmortar made its main series debut in Pedal to the Mettle!, having evolved from Paul's Magmar. Magmortar battled Ash's Pikachu and before being recalled without defeating either. Magmortar reappeared in Casting a Paul on Barry!, during the match against in the Lily of the Valley Conference, where it was able to defeat . It also battled before being recalled. Other A Magmortar appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, under the ownership of a group of s recruited by Officer Jenny to deal with a they believed had deliberately damaged a power plant. A Magmortar appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where it was summoned by alongside a , , and ; and they all used attacks to set and Pikachu on fire. A Magmortar appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, under the ownership of Mad Magma. It was used in a Battle Royal against the and Ash, going up against and , but it was defeated. Magmortar reappeared in Turning the Other Mask!, where it battled once more against Incineroar, only to be defeated. Magmortar later proceeded to hold the audience hostage before being defeated once more by Incineroar. Minor appearances Magmortar debuted in a brief cameo in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it was under the ownership of . A Trainer's Magmortar appeared in The Semi-Final Frontier!, where it was defeated by 's in the final round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Magmortar appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries . It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over 3,600 degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Rocco's Magmortar is his main battling Pokémon and it is extremely powerful. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Magmortar which first appeared in Leaping Past Lopunny. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Saturn used Magmortar to attack Hareta in Hareta's Excellent New Partner...Minun?! It lost to Hareta's Empoleon and its attack. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Magmortar appears in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger under control of Lavana and the Incredible Machine. It plays the same role it does in the game. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Magmortar is used by Lavana to protect the red circuit ball. Ice later borrows it to use in a three-way boss battle with Ice's and Heath's in the trio's efforts to thwart the player. * : Magmortar, along with four , are the boss Pokémon at Fire Island Volcano. Pokédex entries from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.}} fireballs, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat.}} out of its arms. Its breath also sears and sizzles.}} |} |} fireballs, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat.}} fireballs from its arms, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat.}} |} |} from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.}} out of its arms. Its breath also sears and sizzles.}} from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.}} out of its arms. Its breath also sears and sizzles.}} |} |} . Its arm starts to melt when it fires a whole barrage.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Faldera Volcano, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: World Axle - B1F, All }} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Magmortar Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Fourth release)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Strongest Magmortar|Japanese|Japan|50|December 1 to 14, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pikachu Cafe Magmortar|Korean|South Korea|50|June 29, 2008|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |} In-game events |Pokétopia Magmortar|English|hide|50|June 25, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar_2}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|English|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|French|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|German|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|Italian|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|Spanish|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|‡}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- from its hands. It also has an explosive attack. }} |- |- |- , , and . }} |- 's battle buddy. They parted, promising to meet in the Crag Area, but were surprised to see each other unexpectedly in the warehouse. }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=126 |name2=Magmar |type1-2=Fire |evo2= holding |no3=467 |name3=Magmortar |type1-3=Fire }} Sprites Trivia *Magmortar, along with , , and , are the only that explicitly required the use of a Generation III game in order to be available until the release of . In this case, both the Magmarizer and are only available through dual-slot mode with . * Magmortar was designed by Hironobu Yoshida.Pokémon Creators, Artists at the World Championships - Go-Pokemon.com (archive) Origin Magmortar seems to be a buffed-up version of its pre-evolution's inspiration, the '' . It also has features of a or with a mythical . The spikes on its back resemble those of an . Name origin Magmortar may be a combination of and (referring to how it shoots fireballs from its cannon-like arms). Booburn is a combination of and burn. In other languages and burn |fr=Maganon|frmeaning=From magma and |es=Magmortar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magbrant|demeaning=From Magma and |it=Magmortar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그마번 Magmaburn|komeaning=From English and |zh_cmn=鴨嘴焰龍 / 鸭嘴焰龙 Yāzuǐyànlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Duck-billed flaming dragon" }} Related articles *Paul's Magmortar Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Magbrant es:Magmortar fr:Maganon it:Magmortar ja:ブーバーン zh:鸭嘴炎兽